clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pufflechu
Pufflechu is a strange type of puffle which is able to shoot electricity from its body like an Electric Blue Puffle, but with more energy and control. Background A Pufflechu was found in the forest in late 2007. He looked sad, and this was probably the because of constant teasing by wild puffles. He was sent to the pet shop, and later picked up by millionaire Brendan Stars. Brendan saw the puffle's potential as an actor and evengot it a role in Pengumon. Later, it starred in HUH?!? The making of WHAT?!? as a puffle that popped up at 3:56. It won an award for Best Actor in Pengumon, and won a cutest puffle competition. Later, more Pufflechus were found across the continent. Originally, they were thought to be a species of Puffle but it got it's own. While it has similar powers, it is different from the electric blue puffle because it can also shoot electricity as well as manipulate it, so it has more power than the electric blue puffle. Physiology Pufflechu is a short, chubby, ground-dwelling puffle notable for its Electric abilities. Pufflechu has short, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, black-tipped ears, along with an unusually shaped tail, resembling a lightning bolt. Pufflechu is known to have acute senses of hearing, thanks to their large ears. Pufflechu are able to understand and interpret human speech at levels far surpassing those of any other pet puffle. It has a heart rate of 156 ('' USUALLY ''). Special Abilities Exclusive to Pufflechu (AND the Dark Blue Puffle) is the ability to release electric discharges of varying intensity, at will, through electric sacs in its cheeks. This electric energy can be manipulated into a variety of techniques which are mostly used in battle, but which can be used to roast berries as well. As Pufflechu builds up energy in his electricity glands, it often needs to discharge, as to not result in a short, or worse, which can lead to physical Paralysis, or in severe cases, death. Pufflechu release the built-up energy through their tail, which acts as a grounding rod, to safely remove unneeded energy. A sure sign to tell if a location is has been visited by Pufflechu is to look for patches of burnt grass, which is the result of the discharge. Through an inability to release a buildup of electricity, a Pufflechu may develop a rare condition similar to the X-Virus. This illness is most often caused by strong nearby electro-magnetic forces, which severely impact the electric glands. If Pufflechu is introduced to a magnet, it will be attracted towards its cheeks, and display other common attributes of magnetism. Pufflechu and the Electric Blue, are the only known Puffles that can Manipulate. Rare cases show that Pufflechu can also learn, with the use of balloons, how to Fly. Behavior In the wild, Pufflechu often travels with other Puffles, and are rarely territorial. However, when threatened, he can generate an intense electrical offensive, and the electro-magnetic forces exerted by the resulting field can even produce a short lived, localized thunderstorm. Pufflechu can be harmful pests, eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Despite this, it is a popular pet, and relatively easy to maintain, with little exercise necessary for its well being. However, it is important to discharge the electricity in its cheeks periodically. As many know, pulling on Pufflechu's tail will result in a severe shock to the offender. Another defense of Pufflechu is the use of its nasty Bite which has been known to leave quite a mark. Diet Living in wooded areas, Pufflechu often is found foraging for berries. Instead of climbing trees, he uses small electrical shocks to release the berries from the tree, roasting them at the same time. As a pet, they can be fed a variety of processed food. Alternatively, like most Puffles, Pufflechu is tolerant to most "penguin" foods, and sometimes enjoy them more than the more nutritional food designed for their biology. In a Nutshell When several electric Puffles gather, their electricity could build up and cause lightning storms. Being a forest dweller, there is only one know so far and are exceptionally rare. The pouches in their cheeks discharge electricity at their opponents. Pufflechu is believed to be highly intelligent. In games Super Smash Pengs. Pufflechu is a playable character and the only Puffle that is playable from the start of the game. Its main stage is The Snow Forts. In the hands of a skilled player, Pufflechu is not to be taken lightly. Alongside electrical attacks, it has very good aerial attacks and superb recovery. Because of this, top-level SSP players have placed Pufflechu at the top of their list, theoretically making it the best character in the game. Super Smash Pengs. Melee Pufflechu is a returning playable character and the only Puffle that is playable from the start of the game. Its main stage is The Fire Dojo. While Pufflechu's play style remained the same, it was powered down in the sequel. The tier lists for Melee place Pufflechu in either the Middle or Low tier. Trophy information Classic Mode It's safe to say that Pufflechu is the most famous and popular of all Puffles. It has electric pouches in both cheeks; when in danger, it shoots electricity at its enemies. Adventure Mode While its electrical attacks, such as Thunder and Thunder Jolt, are powerful, Pufflechu is at its best speeding around the fray and waiting for its chance to strike. You can control the path of Pufflechu's two-directional Quick Attack, allowing you to jump twice. Hold down the B Button to charge up Skull Bash. All-Star Mode The angle of the Control Stick controls the direction of Pufflechu's Quick Attack. Pufflechu will move blindingly fast, and it will also cause damage to any character it runs into. Move the Control Stick during Quick Attack and Pufflechu will move in up to two directions. Be sure to check out the ceilings on the level when you use Thunder. Super Smash Pengs. Brawl Pufflechu in Brawl Pufflechu is a returning playable character to the franchise. Its Final Smash move is Volt Tackle. It has different designs for hats including Red's hat from Puffle Red and Blue. Subsnow Emissary Pufflechu is first seen in the "Research Facility" stage where it is being used to power a generator. Responding to its shrieks of pain, Xary saves it by destroying the generator. The two then face a group of R.O.B Sentries. Pufflechu then joins [Xary to search for his stolen Lab Coat. The suit is soon recovered and then are soon confronted by Darktan. He grabs Xary and begins dragging him across the walls. It is now that Pufflechu returns the favor as it zaps Darktan with a powerful Thunder attack. After, Puflechu can be used to battle the final boss. Involvement * Pufflechu can shoot bolts of electricity at anything. Trivia *It did not want to be whacked on the head in Pengumon, so a dummy was whacked in it's place. *He is good friends with Zockhopper. *Pufflechu is the second smallest, lightest, and the strongest puffle. *Pufflechu has visited everywhere in the CP Fanon Universe. *Pufflechu (Along with The Dark Blue Puffle) is the only Electric-type Puffle. *Pufflechus have been used by Card-Jitsu Power. Puffchus evolve into Pufflechus, See Also * Pengumon *Pufflemon *Card-Jitsu Power Category:Puffles Category:Characters